This invention relates generally to bed frames of the knock-down type and in particular, to frame members comprised of two elements to be fastened together. As detailed in the related commonly assigned, co-pending application of A. E. Harris and W. E. Behnke on "Improved Bed Frame Assembly," Ser. No. 34,061, filed May 4, 1970, a problem has long existed in the art because conventional frame members of the above type have not provided positive interlocking engagement between cross frame elements, and have required the use of a large number of fasteners, making it time consuming to .[.assembly.]. .Iadd.assemble .Iaddend.and disassemble the bed frame assembly. Furthermore, with the advent of "king-size" and "queen-size" bedding, bed frame vendors have found it necessary to stock undesirably large inventories of bed frame assemblies of a given size, because of the complete lack of an easily manipulable and reliable means for adjusting the width of the bed frame assembly. The invention of the copending application has solved such problems quite well, and has met with a very considerable degree of commercial success in so doing.
In order to further accommodate the quite evident demand for bed frame members responsive to the above problems, it has also become desirable to furnish an adjustable bed frame member having the advantages of the co-pending invention yet at the same time having a lower cost and having an even more simplified construction.